


New Year's First Kiss

by PaganPastel



Category: Obey Me!: Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganPastel/pseuds/PaganPastel
Summary: New Years eve is among them and MC wants to celebrate it with the demon brothers, but they want nothing to do with it for it is like any other day for demons centires old, until Satan thought perhaps  MC enjoys celebrating for the traditions, such as the New Years KissNow all seven  demon brothers fight in a race against the clock and each other to see who wins the New Years Kiss with MC.
Relationships: Asmodeus/MC, Beelzebub/MC, Diavolo/MC, Leviathan/MC, Lucifer/MC, Mammon/MC, Satan/MC, Solomon/MC, belphegor/mc
Comments: 25
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a One Shot but then realized it is way too long for it to be so. So its gonna be a mini series in celebration of New Years.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and may the best boi wins!

****

It was like any other evening, the seven brothers were all lounging around in the family room, Lucifer and Satan playing chest, Asmo painting his nails, Mammon playing some silly get rich quick app on his D.D.D while Levi, which surprisingly enough, was next to Mammon making fun of him on how he actually believes these games are legit, and last but not least the twins, Beel sitting on the couch while eating a bag of chips watching tv, and Belphegor resting his head on Beels lap while watching the same show.

all seemed peaceful between the brothers...until The little human exchange student came barging in the room with a big bright smile of her face.

"Happy new year's eve everybody!" MC chirps with joy, only to get a few grunts or a mutter acknowledge of her presents.

"What is it with you guys? its the last evening of the year in Devildom isn't it?" She huffs. 

"Yeah but for demons like us it's just another tally of a year." Said Mammon, "We stopped celebrating it centuries ago!" 

"Yeah LOL only normies like you would bother celebrating it Everytime LMAO!" Said Levi

"Besides, why celebrate it when it's just like any other day of the year? doing the same thing every single year is such a BORE." said Asmo while checking out his nails.

MC puffs the right cheek and stomps her bare foot on the ground. "Well fine! I don't wanna celebrate with you guys anyways, I'll go hang out with Solomon and the Angels for the new years." 

With that MC twirls around and storms out the room. "You know, for humans it's not always certain they will live another year, what with such short lifespan and all" Informs Lucifer as he moves a chess piece on the board.

"Humans are so small and fragile compared to us demons." Beel speaks out while licking his fingers of crumbs.

"Maybe..but they celebrate all night and stay up so late for the new year to come..who would--YAWWN--Wanna do that?" joined in Belphie while yawning.

"Yeah, exactly who in the hell would waste time doing something so pointless!" continued Mammon while crossing his arms.

"MC could have just wanted to follow tradition, the New Years First Kiss being one of them." Said Satan without looking up from the chess game, but did not stop him from smirking as the entire room went silent with only the sound of Mammon swallowing a ball of air that got caught in this throat.

"N-New year kiss you say?" Mammon asked trying to play it cool.

"Mhm, it is said that if you share a kiss with someone a romance with the person will bloom and grow, while others say the kiss will wear off loneliness for the new year and will bring good fortune." Satan continued 

"W-well fine then...for MC's sake I have no choice but to help her follow this tradition and give her that kiss..." Mammon said while blushing "f-for good luck for her new year and all that, not that I want to..s-shes my human after all so it's my respons-" 

"A kiss of MC's cute lips? oh how exciting that sounds! I'll be the first one to kiss her for suure!!!" Chirps up Asmo while giving a wink to his brothers.

"Hey! dont ignore me you-"

"A kiss from you Asmo? LOL please, the person to kiss her should be ME! We are the best of friends anyways!" Came in Levi on the subject of conversation.

"I'm talking he-"

"Levi, have you even kissed anybody at all before?" Aasked Belphie while peeking over the couch to him.

"Hey!-"

Levi blushes by the question but shakes his head and puffs his chest, "N-no, but I've played THOUSANDS of dating simulators to know a thing or two about kissing!"

Belphie chuckles and sits up from the couch, "MC is too cute to be kissed by an amateur, guess I got no choice but to be the one to kiss her." 

"You son of a-"

"Oh? and you have more experience in kissing than moi?" Asmo quipped 

Belphie simply gave Asmo a sleepy smile, "Beel and I have practice it in our younger years." 

Beelzebub's eyes go wide and he begins to choke on some chips, causing him to violently cough and hit his chest until he was finally able to speak.   
"Hey! that was because you said you wanted to practice in order to kiss this cute girl you liked! and you said you were to never speak of it!" Beel protested while blushing.

"Well thanks to you Beel I can use my new talents on MC, you dont mind right? Unless..YOU want to kiss her instead"

Beel already blushing face turns three shades redder by the comment, he looks away and glues his eyes on the tv screen.  
"Come to think of it, MC been eating nothing but fruits lately, I wonder what her lips tast like...Strawberry Dream? Or Devil Cherries." Belphie continues.

Beel suddenly crushes the now empty bag of chips and looks at all of his brothers with determination. "I'm going to give MC the new years kiss." 

"Hey HEY! That's enough! No ones going to kiss MC!" Mammon shouted. 

"Mammon is absolutely right for once." Lucifer finally spoke out while getting up from his chair. "All this talk about first year's kiss is ridiculous and out of the question, all of you are making a mess of a lovely evening with all this nonsense!"

"Yeah, what Lucifer said! This is why you are my favorite brother!" Mammon praised.

"And as always, I, the older brother must clean up the mess you all have done, I will be kissing MC on new years to get this over with." 

"What?! the hell you will!" Mammon raged.

All the brothers began arguing and throwing things across the room, a sudden family chaos until Satan stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Everyone enough! it is clear to me what we have to do to solve this problem." said Satan catching everyones attention. "We must celebrate new years with MC and win the kiss from her."

"What? but new years is in 5 hours! we don't have enough time!" Yelled Levi in a panic.

"Then we shall make it a race! whoever makes the best memorable night for MC is the winner of her lips! We have till midnight brothers!" Asmo shouts with joy.

With the outburst, all seven princes looked at each other with fire in their eyes, each eyeing down the now competition. 

"Out of my way losers! I'm winning this!" Mammon yelled, pulling out his phone and begining to type a message.

"Ha! as if you'll win against beautiful me!" Said Asmo pulling his own phone out and heading out the door. 

Lucifer closes his eyes grins, boasting with confidence. "As always, it will be the oldest who gets the prize." he pulls put his phone and begins to make a call while walking out the door.

As for the rest of them they all rushed out of the room the opposite way while all pulling out their cellular phones, preparing for the big event for tonight..

Meanwhile, elsewhere.  
"Thank you guys for joining me this evening!" MC said with a smile.

"Of course, when Luke and I got your text about a new years celebration we were far beyond excited to join you!" Said Simon.

"uh-huh! We wouldn't miss it for the world if its with you MC!" said Luke with a skip on his step.

MC smiles and crouches down eye level with Luke and Pat's his head. "I'm so happy to hear that! thank you!"

Solomon chuckles and gently pulls a few more bags from MC's hands, "And it was just luck we bumped into each other at the market, you sure you dont mind me joinig on the festivities?"

MC pops back up and looks up at Solomon with a surprised look in her eyes. "of course I want you to join! I would not have it any other way!"

Solomon smiles at that, "You are too sweet MC, now what else do you need on your list?" 

MC was reaching for her coat pocket when her D.D.D started ringing. "Oh, its Mammon." she says in a huff while opening her message. "Huh...'Don't you dare let the others win.' ...What?" 

a moment later, another text messages came in. "a message from Beel?" Then another Text message, "AND Belphie?"

Next her phone started to ring while the others were observing the scene with worry in each face.

"Moshi moshi? Ah, Satan? No I'm at the market, wh-what do you mean what are soba noodles? For a Party? What are-?"

Another phone call coming in.

"Ah one second Satan I got another call, Moshi Mos- Asmo? my dress size? what are-"

Another call.

"One moment got another call, Moshi Mosh? Gag! L-Lord Diavolo?!" MC answered with surprised. Diavolo was so loud on the phone Solomon and the Angels overheard him.

"MC! Why did you not say anything about a new years eve celebration you are doing?! Ahahaha! Don't you worry about the planning, I have done a pick last minute party here at my home, you, Solomon and even the Angels are welcomed to join! Hurry before the clock strikes twelve!" *Click*

MC simply stared at her D.D.D in disbelief while Solomon shakes his head. "I have a baaad feeling about this." He said 

  
"Just what the hell is going on?!" MC shouted while staring her phone, Luke shakes his head and shrugs.

"Well whatever going on, I guess we'll soon find out." Said Simon with a chuckle, just waiting for the turn of events to happen.


	2. Mammon & Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the delay. 
> 
> I thought of making the chapter a tiny bit educational when it comes to new year traditions from certain parts of the world, if I get something wrong I apologize, I dont mean to offend.

**At Lord Diavolo castle**

The celebration party was in full swing, drinks and food were being served, party demons were dancing, fountains of champagne were overflowing, and casino slots and Blackjack tables were lined up in a roll. 

"Alright! Now this is a party!" Mammon cheered as he kept pulling each lever per slot machine while making his way to a Table in the center of the Room.

MC was there, dressed in a lovely gold colored sparkly dress that made Mammon grin from ear to ear. Once the last lever was pulled he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest.

"Saving a spot for me?" He teases, causing MC to grasp then blush.

"Oh Mammon, you know I'll do anything for you!" MC smiles. 

He laughs and hugs her tight, "I know you would MC, anyone would! I am THE GREATEST!"

MC smiles and hands him a pair of dice from the table. "Care to roll?"

Mammon grabs the dice then glances behind him, everyone had their eyes on the clock.

10 seconds.

Mammon spins MC around, now facing her. "MC you are about to be the luckiest human in all existence, and it's all gonna be because of me and only me!"

"M-Mammon, what are you-?" She blushes, the Demon of Greed throws the dice on the table without looking away at her face and pulls her close to his body.

The clock strikes 12 and he kisses her.

Every single slot machine stops, all with the jackpot of 777, Grims overflowing out, the fireworks explodes, the dice rolls the winning number for the pot, its suddenly raining Grims from the ceiling and Mammon parts his lips from MC's and smirks at her.

"Happy New Year, my lucky charm."

"HEY MAMMON! I NEED A HAND HERE, HURRY UP YOU SCUMBAG!"

Mammon snaps from his daydream almost falling from the ladder, once he gets his balance back he looks around and remembers where his is. Still in Diavolo Castle, but not as grand and full of slot machines as he would like.

Mammon glares back at Levi who was yelling at him "Oi! Can't you see I'm busy here?!"

"Yeah! Busy spacing out!" Levi quipped back.

"What are you doing anyways." Satan asked looking up from where he was standing while he had a few books stacked in his hands.

"What does it look like? I'm hanging Money! Which by the way no one better get their hands on them!" Mammon growls out to his brothers while he hangs another Grimm bill on a string.

Satan stood silent for a moment. "Mammon, why in the world would you do that..." 

"Because ya moron it's a tradition!"

"From WHERE?!"

"From the Human world! the humans called Philip from Mexico or whatever hangs coins for bringing in money in the new year, pretty cool right?" Mammon said proudly. 

Satan balances his stacks of books and used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Mammon, they are called Filipinos not Phillips, and they are from the country called The Philippines not Mexico, and they don't hang coins, they hang round decorations that represents coins....how are we related?"

"Looks like the moron is YOU LOLOL" Levi laughs.

"Tomatoe, TomAtoe, same thing." Mammon defends.

"HOW ARE THEY-...Okay nevermind, I'm going back to my books." Satan gives up and begins to walk away.

"Not everything is written in your lousy dusty books man!" 

"Yes, they are. Like how I knew the traditions of the Philippines, it's in thsee books." Satan pauses and lifts up the book top.

"Satan we only have a few hours for New Years, you're not gonna be able to read all of those in a short time!" Levi said.

"I'm not, I'm doing something special for MC with these. What are YOU doing Levi?" Satan nods his chin at the large table his brother was pushing. 

Leviathan begins to blush and hugs himself while getting giddy. "Its a present for MC, a kotatsu table for us to snuggle under~!"

**~Leviathan's fantasy~**

Somewhere deep within Diavolo's castle Levi and MC are snuggled up together under the very blanket he brought just for this special celebration. in front of them they both had a feast of New Years Rice cakes, Sake, and Soba Noodles on the table, a spread so lovely even Henry the goldfish had some treats in his fishbowl that sits next to them on a counter in front of a large television with Devildom's version of 'kohaku uta gassen' broadcasting. 

"You know MC even though you just a normie that came to Devildom this month, I feel like we connected." Levi said while placing his chopsticks down.

"R-really? I feel the same way!" MC beams at Levi with a small round naruto on her face.

Levi chuckles and pulls the little crab cake away from her face and eats it, causing MC to blush.

"Gahh~! I can't believe that was on my face, I'm sorry I'm not 2D and perfect as your wifu Ruri-chan!" MC covers her face while turning red.

"Well...it is true, you're nothing like her..but..."  
The count down begins on the television, Levi scoots positions until he was sitting in front of MC. He grabs her hands and pulls them away from her face as he begins to blush, leaning in closer, the sound of cheering can be heard from down stairs at the party, the world celebrating the new years arrival, as Levi gently locks lips with MC's.

After the special moment has been shared Levi pulls away and locks his eyes with hers. "MC...you're a close second.."

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!" Mammon shouts, snapping Levi from his own daydream.

"I bet my version isn't as lame as yours!" Levi shouts back.

"Nuh uh, mines way more flashier! Gonna be raining money when we kiss!" Mammon snaps.

Levi balls his fists and kicks the 15 foot ladder Mammon was standing on making it violently shake.

"Woah! WOOOOAH!" Mammon tries to get it back to balance but only made it lean the opposite way, thinking fast he grabs ahold two handful of hanging strings in the ceiling as he fell off the ladder while the ladder itself goes down right on top of the kotatsu table, breaking it in half.

"Gaah! my table!!" Levi cries out, too stunned to notice the strings snapping and Mammon falling from the ceiling and landing right on top of him.

  
"Ouch...my butt." Mammon moans.

"youscumbag...." Levi muffled groans out.

"Idiots..."Satan sighs out and makes his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotatsu table: a table with a heater and blanket, popular in Japan during winters. 
> 
> kohaku uta gassen: a very popular television program in Japan during new years.
> 
> Naruto: (Not the anime) are those cute little round stars with the red swirls in some of the bowl ramens.
> 
> Coins as decoration: In the Philippines the people would decorate their homes with round shapes representing coins of money to bring prosperity for the next year.
> 
> Also a fun fact, in the Philippines they also stack the dinner table high with fruits and eat 12 different round fruits (commonly grapes) that represent each month of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan & Beelzebub

**Satan & Beelzebub**

Satan makes his way down the large hallway, a light smile on his lips as his fingers grips on the stack of books in his arms, he turns left and balances the books to open a large door as tall as the ceiling, revealing Diavolo's library.

A dust of a blush appears on his cheeks as he makes his way to a large open space already cleared and prepared for him, one by one he sets down a book and opens it to certain pages, eyes scanning as he flips them.

"There we go." He says to himself once satisfied. He goes around and places another, imagining how the perfect even with MC will be….

**~Satan's perfect Evening Idea~**

Satan runs away with MC, her delicate hand within his, running away from the party in the ballroom.

"Where are you taking me Satan?" MC asks with a giggle.

Satan simply smiles and squeezes her hand. “You’ll see.” They are now in front of the library doors, he pulls them open and MC is upon a site of an empty room scattered with open books.

She looks up at Satan confused, “I..i don’t understand.” MC confesses

With that Satan chuckles and looks over to the scattered books raising his right hand he snaps his fingers, bringing the empty room to life. Each book burst into a flash of bright lights and sparks, MC shields her eyes due to the blinding lights and takes once it was safe for her eyes to see the breathtaking scene in front of her. The room was lit up with raining lights coming out of each book, giving it a light snowfall effect as the room was filled with ghosts like dancing bears, and not just any bears, bears from every fairytale known to man, all colorful and lively while dancing with grace.

“Satan, this is amazing! What is this?” MC looks back to him with awe and wonder.

Satan smiles at her with affection in his eyes, “Did you know MC that in Romania the people would dress in bear skins and dance in the streets to ward off evil for the new years?” Once he explains the demon prince clears his throat and gives a graceful bow while holding out his hand. “MC, may i have this dance?”

Her eyes light up, the soft glow of the room radiating the delicate features of her face. “I would love to.” MC lifts her dress slightly and gives a curtsy before accepting his hand, Satan and MC dance around the center of the room, while bears continued to dance in their own little world, he spinned her round and round, both light on their feet, both never looking away from each other's eyes. Suddenly the sound of a bell started ringing, a countdown began, Satan slowed the dance and held her close, leaning down and locking his lips on hers. The new year is here, and the dancing bears began to celebrate and cheer, from this moment forward, everything will be right in their own little world.

_***CRASH!!*** _

Satan gets rudely interrupted from his fantasy by a hard push from behind, causing him to drop all of the books he was carrying to the ground. “Who dares to- huh? What are you doing here?”

It is none other than Beelzebub who accidentally pushed him down, unable to see where he was going due to the plates and dishes full of food stacked high up to the point of passing over his head. “Ah, sorry Satan, i didn’t see you there.”

Satan’s anger quickly depletes upon seeing his younger brother, he dusts himself off and rest a hand on his hip, “I take it you are looking for the kitchen?”

“Yeah! I got all this tasty food for MC to share!” Beel replies while beaming with joy. “I read somewhere that humans like to eat certain things for new years but i couldn’t decide what dish to share with her. So I got everything I could think of getting in a short time.”

Satan takes a peak on the large mountain of food within Beel’s hands, collard greens, cornbread, a bowl full of fruits like grapes, melons, pomegranate. A large hunk of pork chop, a bowl of soba noodles, rice cakes, and many many more. His eyes pull away from the food and right at Beel’s face as he tries to take a few bites on this cake that is right on his face.

“So this is how you are trying to win MC’s kiss? With food?”

Beel stops from his attempts and blushes at the thought. “Well..MC and i like food, and well…”

** ~Beel’s Dream Picnic~ **

Beelzebub was sitting outside at a far end of a long, long loooong dining table, filled with food as far as he could see. MC was sitting on his lap, with her legs hanging over on the left side, lightly kicking her toes at the end. She had a bowl of grapes in her hand and she was plucking them off of the stems and hand feeding him, giggling as she would tug on the fruit while the avatar of gluttony would bite it halfway and try to pull it away from her fingers, being mindful not to accidentally bite her.

“This one is for August.” MC continues, placing the grape in his mouth.

“Mmm, a tasty month it's gonna be.” Beel replies while chewing.

“And this one is September.”

“Woah, that one is gonna be a juicy month.”

MC snorts at that and continues with the grapes for October, and November, the bell begins to toll and she holds the last grape in her hand, the one for December. With an idea coming to mind, she places it between her lips and offers it to Beel, cheeks blushing and pink, his face mirroring hers with his own shade while swallowing, he leans in and kisses MC deeply, a kiss so passionate and playful all at the same time. Fireworks explode above them, lighting up the dark sky, MC and Beel bite down on the grape, cutting it in half. They both chew on their piece while they both hold down each other's gaze, cheeks still blushing. They swallow and MC nuzzles her face on the crook of his neck, Beel smiles down at her and begins to slowly pet her hair while planting kisses on top of her head.

“Happy New Year, MC….”

“Beel? Beel you okay? Are you feeling unwell?” Satan asks, arching a brow while observing Beel’s dream like look on his face.

“He’s alright Satan, Beel is just having a” _*Yawwwn*_ “A daydream.”

A familiar voice snaps both of the brothers back and looks at the direction of which it came. Behind a large 3 seater elegant couch there was an arm draping over it, it gave out a stretch and out popped Belphie's head from behind, by the looks of it the 7th brother was asleep the entire time during the twos encounter.

“Good morning brothers.” Belphie Yawns while getting up from his nap.

“Morning? We have 3 hours left till 12, have you not prepared anything at all?” Satan asks him with suspicion.

Belphie simply chuckles and places his index finger over his lips. “It's a secret.”  
“Ah, heye Belphine do you know where the kitchen is? I gotta prepare the picnic and-” _***GROWLLL***_

Uh oh...both Satan and Belphine look at Beel with horror by the sound of his growling stomach and the look of fatigue on his face.

N o

“Beel, I need you to sit down, and-” Statan began, only to be cut short while Beel collapsed, dropping everything he was carrying to the floor and all over Satan’s books.

“So..hungry…” Beel begins to whine, Belphine and Satan look down at the mess, everything ruined, and the books damaged.

“It can’t get any worse then this..” Satan signs in frustration. Words Satan has spoken far too soon. Out of his hunger and weakness Beel reaches over to a pastry covered book and begins to eat it. “Beel! NOOO!”

_***CHOMP, CHOMP, CRUNCH***_ One by one the hungry demon began scarfing down each book, Satan staring, mouth agape, and eyes wide in shock. Reaching one of the last remaining books, dark energy begins to pour out of Satan, his demon form coming out, Beel however had no care in the world as he continued chopping down his books.

“Uhh Beel, c’mon. I’ll take you to the grand kitchen, there's so much more food there to eat….” Belphine said as he grabs his twin by the shoulders and quickly ushers him out of the Library.

“COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!”

“Beel RUN!” Belphine screams out, pushing his wall of a twin much faster to avoid Satan’s wrath.

 _*Munch munch*_ “Huh? What's wrong with Satan?” _*munch munch munch*_

Oh for crying out loud…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i like to apologize for the late late LATE update, honestly i fell off the Obey Me! band wagon for a bit, then everything went to shit in my personal life and around the world.  
> i'm so sorry for failing my readers and friends who were looking forward for a update on this. i hope you forgive me.
> 
> it is hard enough as it is, its one of the reasons why i retired from writing, but i'll try to get back on it for you, the readers and fans of this awesome game. Even more so now more than ever we all need a distraction from the world events.
> 
> 2nd speaking of world going to shit i want to pray for all who were effected with COVID19, who lost their jobs and fighting the virus if they are infected. my thoughts are with you all.
> 
> 3rd, for the protesters of George Floyd and his family, my heart and soul goes to you all for fighting this injustice of his death and the death of many more black lives that has been stolen from law enforcement. i wish these riots will end and we continue with peaceful protest, but whatever happens, Please stay safe out there, be careful, and keep fighting the good fight. BLM!
> 
> 4th, to the officers who are on the other side of the protest, the few good eggs who took the badge to truly want to make a difference and protect, The ones who have been thrown into the lot of the corrupted police. Stay strong, we know not all police are bad, please stay safe and be patient, for our country is hurting right now, the people are hurting. 
> 
> 5th, for everyone else, may the Goddess watch over you all, may she sooth your rage, and wash your fears away, may she calm your mind from worry and may she bless you with clarity. please be safe everyone. 
> 
> Blessed Be.


End file.
